


Mark him（1）ABO all岳

by yurihayato



Category: all岳
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihayato/pseuds/yurihayato





	Mark him（1）ABO all岳

纯情女孩不允许看！

我警告第一次！

我再警告一次！

我最后警告一次！

岳明辉被抵在微凉的桌面上，双腿不受控制的打颤，空气里充斥着Omega发情时浓重的信息素，而他就是这个骚得不像话，后穴一张一合分泌着黏液的Omega。

木子洋喜欢这个姿势，他喜欢看岳明辉双腿打开乖乖抱着膝盖姿势成M型，眼眶泛红嘴里含糊不清的嘟囔着“洋洋，痒……。”

“哥哥，哪里痒？”木子洋坏心的掐了一把岳明辉挺翘的乳尖，乳尖上闪着淫靡的光泽，可怜兮兮的被木子洋又掐又咬的玩弄了许久，足足比平常胀大了两圈。“是这里吗？还是这里？”  
他的手指滑过岳明辉的腰，戳到了圆圆的肚脐眼，小肚子嘟嘟的可可爱爱，手掌轻轻揉揉，岳明辉就软成了一滩，被撩拨沉迷与欲望无法抵抗，发情期的Omega不需要理智，迫切的需要臣服于Alpha一次又一次。可木子洋并不急切，他有的是耐心，有的是将岳明辉慢慢调教成一个迷人而不自知的西城玛丽莲梦露的耐心。手指略过岳明辉吐着浊液的性器，忽视身下人微弱的抗议，摸到了湿漉漉潮涨般的后穴。

“是这里痒吗？老岳。”木子洋手指绕着岳明辉的后穴打圈，才试探性的伸进指尖就已经被后穴吞吞吐吐地夹住。“呜，不是……更深点，生殖腔……肏进来好不好，肏进来。”情热时的omega受不了这样缓慢的撩拨，他只想被狠狠的占有，被狠狠的肏穿，被狠狠的标记。木子洋的信息素是最好的催情剂早就使他意乱情迷使他燥热不堪。

“生殖腔吗？哥哥怀孕了怎么办，想我负责吗？让卜凡喜当爹？你昨天是不是管卜凡叫爸爸了？”岳明辉抖了抖，身体被逼问的止不住打颤，他被摆出了一个跪趴的姿势，木子洋昂扬的性器抵在他湿润的后穴，性器却浅浅探进个头部就退出了温热的甬道，omega像一个荡妇一样急不可耐，可Alpha却恶意的不给他快乐。木子洋只要一想到岳明辉昨天在卜凡床上黏黏糊糊呻吟浪叫着“不要了，呜，凡子……你是我爸爸，呜，爸爸，太快了，不要了……”就很生气，一个强势的Alpha不会允许他人共享Omega，不会允许他的Omega身下含着别人的性器，可他不得不和卜凡分享岳明辉。他们常常会因此较劲，就比如现在。木子洋气不住打了总是欲求不满的岳明辉屁股一巴掌，随着巴掌落下，屁股肉感的晃动，一张一合的穴口溅出了浊液，岳明辉难堪的用手臂遮住眼，他26岁才分化，之前的人生他一直都以为他是个普通的Beta，对自己Omega的身份完全没做好准备，而可能是分化晚的原因，他的身体比普通的Omega要更敏感，发情期更长，强制发情更为容易。他往往需要更强大的自控力才能拒绝被Alpha标记。

“哥哥，你说你骚不骚？”木子洋恶劣的扒开岳明辉的臀瓣观察张合的穴口，“我真没见过比你还要荡的，这水流的可真多啊。”

“……别说了，呜……”岳明辉的声音泛着哭腔“我找按摩棒去……啊！”木子洋狠狠的一拍岳明辉的屁股，清脆的响声在静谧的空间里听起来格外脆耳。他一连打了好几下，直到岳明辉屁股通红开始掉眼泪才罢手。

“好你个岳明辉用按摩棒都不用我啊。”刚刚那话着实惹恼了木子洋，粗长的性器猛肏进了温软的后穴，一下挺得很深，岳明辉猝不及防，被顶得身体一歪，后穴处更是疼，平日里温顺的猫要把他拆吃入腹，他红着眼，凶凶的开始小幅度挣扎。木子洋瞧着他哥觉得新奇，小粉光此时像只兔子在闹情绪，怪不得微博上总讲哥哥奶，这般心软的想着动作却越发凶狠。一下一下摁着他打桩一样。岳明辉被顶的挣扎的要逃，还没挪出去几厘米就被拽回。

“太深了……呜，好爽啊，顶到生殖腔了。”硕大的凶器在他肉穴里胡作非为，搅出淫靡的水声，一次又一次磨过他的敏感点。“啊……洋洋，洋！”木子洋只觉得性器上浇下一股热液，差点让他忍不住缴枪投降，岳明辉生殖腔被肏开就像潮吹了一样，也就是说，被肏开的岳明辉此时随时处于待孕状态。

“……你这太快了吧，哥哥。”木子洋抱着满眼迷蒙的岳明辉亲了亲，刚射过一次的omega眼神涣散，身体却欲求不满的纠缠，他还想要被木子洋的精液填满，直到小穴装不住流出浊白的精液，想要alpha的信息素缓解他的发情热。“木子洋咬着他哥哥的鼻尖，安抚的和岳明辉交换了个吻，搂着他哥哥站起换了个姿势。

一瞬间的失重感吓得岳明辉扒住木子洋的脖子，他的全部重量好像都靠着木子洋的性器顶着……太，太深了。岳明辉喘息着，以前他只跟卜凡用过这个姿势，那时卜凡抱着他从凌乱的床上走到了客厅，每走一步身体就在不断下陷含住性器，性器肏进了他生殖腔的深处碾磨。他心里一直觉得木子洋心里别扭不好哄身体素质又弱，但此时他像个树袋熊，木子洋像颗树。  
身体渴望alpha精液的浇灌渴望的发疯，岳明辉感觉到木子洋的手不再掐弄蹂躏着他的乳头，而是沿着他光滑的脊背往下，在他们的结合处摸索，滴滴答答一手的体液。“哥哥真的好骚。”木子洋埋头在岳明辉的颈窝舔弄，牙尖顶着腺体摩擦。“到底是不是真的想给我生小宝宝？以前从不给我肏进生殖腔，从不给我标记，怎么今天就那么饥渴？”

岳明辉往常只需要临时标记，被肏七八次发情期就暂时舒缓了，常常是木子洋忍不住脑内翻滚的恶劣想法想玩弄岳明辉，想让他后穴里含着他的精液在他身上哭着叫唤，彻底标记岳明辉，肏开他生殖腔，让他怀孕大着肚子给自己生孩子，现在好像反了过来，木子洋不懂发生了什么，但他好爽。

理智要被欲火灼断，岳明辉矛盾的摇头又点头，身体难以自持，他想被彻底标记占有肏进生殖腔，但社会现实的背景残酷注定男团不能存在omega，被标记过的omega丧失了偶像的大众性，没被标记过的omega呆在娱乐圈里最终也只能沦为性工具。这次的发情期猛烈又绵长，感受到木子洋喷吐在后颈腺体灼热的鼻息，岳明辉全身发软，他不能被标记，而黏黏糊糊的鼻音完全没有威慑力，自以为傲的肌肉块子也沉迷在情欲中使不上力。

木子洋的牙齿在腺体碾磨却迟迟没有咬下去，岳明辉的人生他非常想插足做决定，但，木子洋转而凶狠的含着岳明辉的耳垂，忍住了自己标记的冲动，他知道岳明辉温柔顺从外表下冷淡又倔强。岳明辉不会属于他和卜凡其中一个人的，他只能是他自己的。带着泄愤的想法木子洋又啪啪打了几下哥哥的屁股，肏了岳明辉还不能负责，憋屈。“还说我不好哄，明明老岳你，哼……。”木子洋亲了亲他哥哥的睫毛，加快速度顶撞了十几次，将滚烫的精液射在了岳明辉的体内。


End file.
